


Behold the Summer and the Winter

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes of the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold the Summer and the Winter

Diavolo feels what Doppio feels, more or less. His senses are dulled, but he's aware of everything that goes on while he's not in control of their body.

Doppio feels nothing and remembers nothing of when Diavolo takes control. Diavolo is lucky that he's so willing to accept these gaps in his memory.

There is no mission today, nor anything Diavolo considers pressing, and for that reason Doppio is in control on this bitterly cold winter day. Like anyone with sense, Doppio is staying inside, wrapped up in as many blankets as he owns.

The cold is piercing enough to even bother Diavolo, who even when he's in control will go around shirtless when he feels the desire, regardless of the weather. He curses the season and listens to Doppio talk to himself.

"If I got up I could make hot cocoa, if I didn't freeze first..." Doppio shivers and pulls his blankets tighter. "Wherever the boss is, I bet the heating is fantastic. I'm pretty jealous right now... He's not sending me out in the cold, so I shouldn't complain. I'm lucky he takes pity on the people with apartment heating. Definitely lucky!"

He frowns and touches his forehead. "My head's hurting again... Might just be the weather..."

A moment later, Diavolo adjusts his blankets. "There is no reason for both of us to suffer. And hot cocoa sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

Spring is the time in which flowers bloom, as any two-year-old can tell you. Spring is also the time when those who were too busy trying to stay warm during the winter begin to take action again, making it a busy period for Passione operatives.

Doppio applies himself as much as ever. He's a distractible type by nature, and when he has no current orders he enjoys looking at the flower displays outside of people's houses or listening to birds, but when he's meant to be doing something he does his best to stay focused.

Today went well. The target was taken out, Doppio wasn't seen by anyone, and everything that had a chance of failure went right. Diavolo isn't surprised that there's a spring in Doppio's step as he returns home.

He hasn't 'called' Doppio just yet. He's waiting for the right location to do so.

"Ring ring ring..." Doppio looks around for the phone the sound is coming from. There's nothing on the street, but in someone's flower garden, he spots a ringing phone, and he doesn't think twice about grabbing it. It takes a little force to pull it out of the garden, but it's not difficult. "Yes, this is Doppio?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your work today." Diavolo could almost laugh as Doppio blushes from simple praise. "Keep it up."

"Yes, boss! Absolutely!" Doppio nods. He usually assumes that Diavolo can see him, and he's usually right.

Diavolo 'hangs up', and Doppio tucks the phone into his back pocket. Later, he'll discover it again and wonder when he picked a violet for himself.

It is a roundabout way to send someone a flower, but it works.

* * *

Doppio favors sweaters, which Diavolo approves of. They make him look non-threatening, hide his musculature, and allow Diavolo to shed his top easily. If he wore something more complicated to get off, Diavolo would discreetly get a large stain on it. Easier than destroying it.

The sun is blazingly hot today, even for summer, and Doppio goes through his closet with an unhappy expression. "I need to get some summer clothes... Alright! That's my goal today!"

Doppio isn't paid much, because he's self-employed in the end. Still, he shops frugally, though he has a bad habit of looking at things he can't afford.

Today, it's a coat. Diavolo understands what having a powerful name can mean and he still doesn't like how expensive brand name products are. Doppio doesn't either, and groans when he sees the price.

"Isn't this out of season or something? It should be way cheaper." Doppio stares for another moment before moving on. "That would've been perfect. Maybe I can save up for one?"

The next time Diavolo takes control, he returns to that store and picks up the coat, paying in cash. He hangs it in Doppio's closet with a note that says 'for your service'.

Doppio reads the note in the morning and hugs the coat tight to his chest. Money well spent.

* * *

Realistically speaking, Diavolo will never tell Doppio the truth about them.

If Doppio doesn't know, then Doppio can't possibly spill the information to anyone else. It's that simple. Even if Doppio were to swear up and down that he would never tell, it would still be safer just to keep him in the dark.

There might be some minor benefits to letting Doppio know. They could move more freely, without Doppio being concerned if he woke up in a different place than he blacked out in. He could use Doppio's voice on the phone if he found it necessary to use one.

They could talk.

They do talk, of course. Diavolo frequently rings Doppio up with further instructions. But outside of orders and operations, Doppio is left alone, to do whatever he pleases, and Diavolo watches.

Doppio's picking autumn leaves out of his hair today and Diavolo has the wildest urge to just _talk_ to him. Forget the pretense of the phone. Don't bother with sending him on another mission. Just talk about something, even the most inane chat about the colors of the trees being more beautiful in this city than in any other they've been in. Give him permission to jump into that pile of leaves he'd been eyeing earlier.

It is an urge he firmly squashes.

Oblivious, Doppio turns to home, where Diavolo will go about his business as he always has.


End file.
